Love is in the Air
by Ms Boku
Summary: Spring arrived later than usual and Mayor Meanswell has recruited some special guests for a special night with Miss Busybody.
1. Chapter 1

"MILLLLLLLLFORD!" The voice of Bessie Busybody rang through Lazy Town. She is always on her phone keeping on top of the latest news and gossip and fashion.

She works with the mayor of Lazy Town and was ready to put him to work. She just bought a new book shelf and needed a strong man to put it together. And that man was Milford Meanswell.

"Coming Miss Busybody!" Mayor Milford Meanswell, always at her beck and call, will do anything he can to please her in hopes one day that she may realize his feelings for her. He is a very happy but nervous fellow. He does what he can to keep Lazy Town a happy place to live. But this week he was more nervous and clumsy than usual.

"Oh my!" He was all over the house looking for his tie. "I know I had it somewhere."

He looked everywhere he could think of. "I need my tie. That's my lucky tie! Oh dear!"

"Uncle Milford?" Stephanie entered the living room where he was holding the couch cushions.

"Oh, Stephanie! What can I do for you my dear?" He asked.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Uh, yes, yes. Why do you ask?" He replaced the cushions and looked under the couch.

"Well, you've been acting more nervous than usual. And I found your tie in the refrigerator."

"Ahh! My lucky tie! You're right I have been preoccupied."

"I think preoccupied is an understatement."

"Oh, thank you for finding my tie." He looked at Stephanie biting his lip. He wanted to say something but he couldn't. Not yet. He was not good at keeping secrets and it was taking all his strength of will to not say anything.

"Are you ok?"

"Eh, I'm fine. I'm late. I should give Miss Busybody a ring. NO! No rings. I should give her a call. Oh my."

She looked at her uncle wondering what had him in such a tizzy. "Uh, ok. I'm going to Pixel's. See ya!" Once the door closed he was relieved he didn't have to explain anything.

"Oh that was close. Wa! I'd better make my phone call." He dialed.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello Miss Busybody. It's Milford Meanswell."

"Milford. Where are you? I have books that need a book shelf and a strong man to put the shelf together."

"Oh yes, right away Miss Busybody. "He hung up and looked around. "Now, where did I put that tie?" He saw he had it in his hand. "Ah. There it is. I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer." He put his tie on and ran over to her house.

When he got to her house he reached his hand up and the door opened before he could knock.

"Oh, Milford! I'm so glad you're here. Follow me."

"Oh, eh, yes of course." He followed her into the living room where the was a huge box full of wood pieces, a screwdriver and hammer and assorted screws.

"Everything is here, ready for you. Now, I have some errands to run. Then I'm meeting my sister Betty for lunch and shopping. I'll be back later then we can have dinner."

"Fantastico!-I mean fantastic!" He panicked."

"What was that?"

"Er, I mean I look forward to dinner."

"Do think you can have the shelf finished by tonight?"

"Er, yes, yes. Most definitely. You go and enjoy your time with your sister, Miss Busybody."

"It was such a surprise that she has business so close to Lazy Town."

"Oh well, you know how things plan out-I mean work out! Oh look! If you don't leave now you're going to be late." He said quickly.

"Oh my, yes! She doesn't get to visit very often. I'll see you tonight. Good luck with the book shelf. And if you could put the books on the shelf, that would be wonderful too. Ta ta!" She said closing the door as she left.

He went to the window and watched till she was out of sight. "Ok, I hope this works." He picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello? Yes. She's gone. Do you really think we can do this? Well, you are the expert. I'll be waiting." He hung up the phone and looked at the shelf. "Well, I guess I can get started on the book shelf while I'm waiting.

It took about an hour to assemble the shelf. By that time there was a knock at the door. He anxiously answered. "Oh, Pablo Fantastico! Thank you so much for helping me do this."

"But of course! I am, as you say, an expert in passion and love!" He stepped aside and there was another man behind him. "And this is my cousin, Armando Magnifico! He is the best violinist in the world! I cook _with_ passion and love," he kissed the tips of his fingers. "and he plays _for_ passion and love!" His cousin brought up his violin and played a very tender, sweet tune. Both Pablo and the mayor tilted their heads and sighed deeply listening to the beautiful music.

"You see?" He's a such a beautiful player." His eyes watered. "You're a lady friend will not be able to a resist." Armando even made himself cry, it was so moving.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough Mr. Fantastico Mr. Magnifico!"

"Please, always for you, Pablo!" He turned to his cousin who was still playing. "Armando. Please a stop playing so I can a stop crying."

"Of course. I sometimes get a leetle beet carried away."

"Now, let us a begin!" Pablo stood up straight and a cautious look came over his face. "Um, that a nasty little Rotten fellow won't a be around, will he?"

"Oh no! I haven't told a soul what's going on. And believe me it hasn't been easy keeping this a secret."

"Ah, good, good. And now let us a begin-Operation passion and love!" He clapped his hands twice and Armando did the same.

"Thees will be an eevning she will never forget." And with that the three men went right to work.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Betty. It's been so wonderfully marvelous to see you. And right when you let out your spring line of clothes for the casual business woman."

Betty Busybody, Bessie's older sister, and a fashion designer for a small and upcoming company. She was tall, silver hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress with pink diagonal stripes and pink satin heels. Around her neck was a double looped skinny pearl necklace.

"Well, I wanted to see my little sister as soon as I could. We've had such rainy weather, I thought spring would never come. By the way how is that young woman you told me about, Elena is it?"

"Oh yes. She's so full of spunk. She bounces around as much as our hero Sportacus. It's been an interesting month with her. The whole town has been helping. I've brought her up to speed on all current events and such. And we have a wonderful wardrobe started."

"That's marvelous. You've always been so kind like that. How about that wonderful man you always tell me about? Mayor Meanswell."

"Oh, he's doing very well. And such a help. He's is so kind assembling a book shelf for me. You know I'm not good with things like that."

"You used to be." She said glancing in the shop window.

"Well, I'm not the tomboy I used to be."

"You certainly have grown up."

"I've missed you Betty. You shouldn't be away so long between visits."

"I'm sure I'll get the opportunity to visit more often."

"After lunch I thought we'd go shopping at the galleria. There are a lot of new trendy stores I've been wanting to see."

"Sounds wonderful."

The rest of the day was spent looking in shop windows, trying on dresses, shoes and jewelry. They ended their visit at Grinds R Us coffee shop.

"It's been a wonderful day. I can't think of it getting better than spending it with my sister."

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be better things coming your way. It has been lovely seeing you too. Be sure to give that nice Elena woman the dress we picked out for her. Based on your description, I think it'll be lovely on her."

"Yes I will. I'll miss you, Betty."

"I'll miss you too."

Miss Busybody hailed a taxi. As it pulled up they hugged each other warmly.

She got in the cab happy with her day. She couldn't wait to tell Milford all about it.

She rolled down her window and took in the spring breeze. Something about this time of year that brings out wondrous feelings of anew. She always felt especially nice towards Milford. In fact the rest of the cab ride home she thought of nothing else. And it felt wonderful.

* * *

"Mayor Meanswell was pacing nervously. "Oh dear! She's late. What if she decided to stay overnight? Or take a trip or-"

"Now, now. Everything is a gonna go according to plan. You just do what a we said and all will be fine."

"She's here! She's here!" He grabbed Pablo by his ascot, nearly taking the curtain off the rod. "What do I do? What of something goes wrong? What if-"

"Just a go step by step, like a we practiced."

The door knob turned and Pablo quickly left the room.

The door opened and in came Miss Busybody with half a dozen bags. Mayor Meanswell quickly ran over to help her.

"Oh, Miss Busybody! Let me help you." He said relieving her of the bags. He set them on a nearby table.

"Thank you, Milford. You're such a good man."

"Come. Sit down and tell me all about your day."

She reminisced about the lovely time she had with her sister. He was always loved listening to her stories. "Milford, I am famished. What should we do for dinner?"

His eyes widened. The door opposite him opened a crack and Pablo gave him a reassuring thumbs up. He cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Busybody. I have taken care of the nights events. I'll be right back." He went into the kitchen and when he returned he was wearing a tuxedo.

Bessie was surprised. "Milford. What-?"

He walked over and took her hand. "Please come with me." He extended his hand.

She took his hand. "Oh Milford."He lead her out to her back yard which was decorated with roses, red and white. In the center of the yard there was a table with chilled wine and two lit candles.

The table was draped with a red cloth, ruffled at the ends. He pulled out the chair for her.

She was awestruck. "Milford. This is so beautiful." As soon as she sat down, violin music started playing. She gasped.

Milford sat down across from her. "This is all for you, Miss Busybody. I even have your favorite dish prepared for dinner."

Pablo came out with a dish of appetizers for them.

"Pablo Fantastico? Milford what's going on?"

"Just a special dinner for a special lady." Pablo gave him a wink.

As they ate, Bessie was going on what a wonderful surprise the evening was.

Dinner and desert went well. Pablo made sure Milford was going step by step.

Milford poured them both wine. "Miss Busybody, I,I, oh dear."

Armando changed the song he playing. Soothing, relaxing and romantic.

"Yes, Milford?"

He stood up, went next to her and got down on one knee. She inhaled, shocked.

He took a box out of his pocket. He gulped. "Will...will you do me the honor of marrying my wife? NO! Being my marry-NO NO! Er, being my wife? Will you be my wife?"

He opened the box revealing a diamond ring. His heart pounded as he waited for her answer...


	3. Chapter 3

(For background on Elena refer to When Lightning Strikes. This is my original account which I was just able to access.)

Elena left her house saying goodbye to Robbie, who headed home after their daily game of chess. She noticed he was always a bit clumsy afterwards. In fact she noticed a great deal of things in the past two weeks. She didn't have much to go on since she herself, was only created four weeks ago. Everyone helped her to acclimate to living in Lazy Town.

But there was something weird going on. As she walked through Lazy Park she sat down on a nearby bench deep in thought. She, for a long time, watched Bessie Busybody's house until she arrived home in a taxi. Something strange was happening and the whole town seemed to be affected.

"Elena?"

She jumped, almost falling off the bench. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that Sportacus approached her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Sportacus's eyebrows furrowed. She was not as enthusiastic to see him as she usually was. "Are you sure? You don't seem yourself. Are you having nightmares again?"

She was trying to figure out how to tell him what was on her mind. She looked at him for a few moments. "No. This is different. Something is wrong...I think. Or at least not right...I think.

"Why don't you start at the beginning or whatever's easiest." He took a seat next to her.

"Ok...lately I've noticed the people in Lazy Town are sort of...different."

"What do you mean?"

"I've noticed that since the weather has been getting nicer, everyone's been acting strange. Like, well, I'll start with Ziggy. Normally, he likes being outside and riding his bike or playing but in the past two weeks he's been happier but not the same kind of happy as before."

"Is that a bad thing? Everyone should be happy." he said beaming a smile.

"Well, maybe I can explain it better if I tell you what I've experienced. There are different patterns with different people. Like me for example. I find that the sound of lawn mowers and the smell of fresh cut grass seems to relax me and at the same time makes me feel wonderful."

He smiled as he thought he might know what's going on. She continued.

"But that's one level."

"One level?" Now he was confused.

"Take Stingy and Trixie. Now, when they play alone he, at some point, will take possession of something angering her so she walks off and he follows her and apologizes."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I think he does it on purpose at times to egg her on. But she does it too, to get and keep his attention. Then everything is fine."

"I'm not sure where you're going with this. They are always like that."

"Yes, but she does it everyday until he pays her attention."

Sportacus thought about what she said but he still didn't see what she did yet.

"Alright, Stephanie and Pixel. The next level. Whenever they are playing they glance at each other when they don't think the other is looking. And on the off chance the catch each other, they look away, embarrassed, like it never happened."

Now Sportacus was starting to catch on. He let her go on just to make sure.

"Then there's Robbie Rotten."

"Robbie?" He looked at her.

"Yes. For the past two weeks he has been coming over to my house and we play chess."

"Well, that alone is unusual behavior for Robbie." He chuckled.

"That's not the unusual part. When he leaves, I give him a hug goodbye and he gets this weird goofy look on his face and he walks into the wall."

"Ah, I see. The wall."

"Sometimes it's the door or he trips over the coffee table. I thought it was me so, a few days ago I stopped giving him goodbye hugs. Then he bacame sad. So, today I gave him one and he went into the wall again and he was happy. I don't get it. Does he like walking into walls?"

"No,"he laughed. "I don't think that's what he likes."

"What do you mean."

"I think he likes you." He said looking straight ahead.

She noticed his expression change slightly. She watched him.

"Do you... like him!"

When he asked he looked not at her but forward then down. "Well, yes. I like everyone in Lazy Town." She watched Sportacus's face. "Now that is strange. He asked the same thing about you."

"Really?" He looked up. "And what did you say?" He asked quietly.

She was about to answer when she heard music coming from Bessie's house. "That is the most puzzling one of all." She pointed excitedly.

"What?"

"Bessie and the mayor." She turned to face him. "She asks him to do so much and he happily does it. He's at her beck and call all the time. This week I've noticed he's not been around anyone. And while Bessie was gone, he invited two men into her house. One had on a big poofy hat and the other a black case of some kind. What is that music? What's going on with everyone? It seems to be something triggering something else."

"Well," he turned to face her. "I can say there is nothing to worry about. What I think it is happening is a touch of spring fever."

"Fever? And it's not serious?"

"No, no." He chuckled. "It's a term for what some people feel like when this season comes around. It was a along winter and spring arrived a bit late this year. So, everyone is happy, more energetic and refreshed and the sun is shining more. It makes people excited and sometimes wanting to start something new. They just feel really good."

"But what about what they all have been doing? All those behaviors?"

"Sometimes it has to do with discoveries." She looked at him very confused "Sometimes it's the discovery of friendship or love."

"Love. All that is love?"

"More or less. And I think the mayor has a special evening planned for Miss Busybody. Music and dinner, perhaps."

"So, eventually Pixel is going to be there for Stephanie's every whim? And Stingy for Trixie?"

"Love is different for everyone."

"Oh." She had no reference but it seemed to make sense. "Have you ever been in love?"

He blushed. "I, I don't think so."

All of a sudden the violin music changed. It became so romantic. It was the most beautiful music anyone had ever heard. They looked over at Bessie's house their hands relaxed on the bench. They were entranced. A gentle breeze picked up and surrounded them with the sweet scent of spring.

Their hands next to each other, touched. She moved her pinky over his, still spellbound by the amorous music.

He turned his hand over and took hers, not being able to resist the captivating tune.

It reached out and made their hearts melt. They sat in silence as the music filled the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Pixel and Stephanie were playing a video game when they heard violin music in the distance.

"What's that sound?" Pixel asked inquisitively.

"Sounds like music." She went to the window and looked around. "It's coming from Miss Busybody's, next door! Pixel can you see what's going on over there?"

"Affirmative!" He sat down at his computer. "Accessing exterior cameras to Miss Busybody's house."

"Maybe now I can see why my uncle his been acting so strange."

"Nothing in front. Let's take a look around back. Huh?"

"What?"

"Is that? It is! It's Pablo Fantastico! What's he doing there?" She asked.

"And look! The music is coming from there. That man is playing a violin. Hm. Let me get a picture and see if I can find out who he is." With a few key strokes, information popped up on his computer. "Armando Magnifico, the greatest violin player in the world. Huh? I'm confused."

Stephanie sat back relived. "It looks like my uncle has been planning a romantic dinner for Miss Busybody. He sure did a good job keeping it a secret. Well, for the most part anyway."

"Why did he want to keep it such a secret?"

Stephanie pondered his question. "Oh, I guess it stands a higher chance of going right if Robbie Rotten doesn't know about it."

"Good point. Well, now that the mystery is solved, why don't we get back to the game."

"Great idea! Because I'm gonna beat you."

"I don't think so."

With that they went back to their game. They sat a bit closer together this time and gave each other an awkward grin as they began. Soon they were wrapped up in the game again. Stephanie kept good on her word about beating him.

"Good game Pixel!"

"Thanks! Wanna play fruit fly madness next?"

"Sure! I guess I'll be here for a while, if you don't mind that is."

"Um, no. Not at all." He went looking for the video game when the music changed.

Stephanie looked out the window and marveled at the beautiful sound coming from Armando's violin. "Wow." She whispered. "He really is good."

Pixel joined her. He became just as mesmerized. "It reminds me of-"

"What?" She asked softly.

"Don't think I'm crazy but, it reminds me of the day I...when I...first met you."

"Oh, Pixel. That is so sweet." She just about melted.

They stood next to each other arms resting on the window, inter locked. They felt so happy listening to the sounds of the melody playing...

* * *

Trixie and Stingy were in the tree house playing checkers when they heard the music begin to play.

"What the heck is that?" She said as she jumped one of Stingy's pieces.

"I don't know but I'm sure it's mine." He responded as he double jumped her pieces.

"Yuk! It sounds romantic." She moved her piece.

"And what's wrong with that?" He looked for a good move.

"Oh come on! It's grown up stuff. Holding hands, kissing, blah."

"Well maybe some of us aren't mature enough to appreciate romance."

"Are you saying I'm a baby?"

"If the checker jumps..." He made it to her side. "King me." He said proudly.

"What!? Rrrr" she refused to let him distract her any more.

After a while it was down to three pieces, two were Stingy's. He was about to make a winning move when the music changed. He stopped and look up. His mouth opened in awe of what he was listening to. Even Trixie couldn't help but listen.

"Well," she said. "I guess it's not so bad."

"You know, Trixie," he said resting his head on his hand. "if this music was mine, I wouldn't mind sharing it with you."

Stingy moved his piece so Trixie could win. She just looked at the board and then him. "Stingy." She was astounded.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

Ziggy was at home looking for a special candy when he heard the music start to play. "Music? Just what I need to find my special candy."

He searched for it for a while. He finally found it between the chair and it's cushion. "Ah ha! Gotcha!"

The music changed to a soothing, beautiful melody. "Wow. Pretty music for me and my special after dinner treat." He sat in his chair gazing and nibbling on the chocolate. "Mmmmm."

* * *

Pablo was in the kitchen. He had tears in his eyes. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed. "Sophia? It's a Pablo." Sniff. "Yes, it's Armando's music. I just wanted to say...I love a you. It's a so beautiful..." He took a tissue and wiped his eyes. "Yes, I know. Too much passion and love."

* * *

"Miss Busybody, I,I, oh dear."

"Yes Milford?"

He stood up, went next to her and got down on one knee. She inhaled, shocked.

He took a box out of his pocket. He gulped. "Will...will you do me the honor of marrying my wife? NO! Being my marry-NO NO! Er, being my wife? Will you be my wife?"

He opened the box revealing a diamond ring. His heart pounded as he waited for her answer...


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie Rotten, master of disguise, was wearing his maroon suit jacket, straightening his bow tie, when beautiful music was all around. "Ok Robbie, don't be nervous." He stood up. He closed his eyes and the music penetrated his senses making him smile. He opened his eyes and he looked and saw Laney sitting on the bench. He walked over to her extending his hand. "Laney, may I have this dance?"

She stood up and took his hand. He pulled her close in a waltz dance pose.

They moved in 3/4 time around the sports field. Her blond hair picked up as he spun her around. As he looked into her emerald eyes he could feel himself becoming lost in them. He would do anything she wanted. He danced her around and held the most elated smile.

Everything was wonderful. Until he tripped, that is. "Woha!" He was on the floor and shook the rocks out of his head. "What?" He was in his lair. "A dream? It was all a dream?" He slumped. "It was such a nice dream." He sat on the floor with his heads in the clouds as the music continued over his loudspeakers.

* * *

Milford, on one knee, as patiently as he could, waited for Miss Busybody's answer.

She looked at the diamond ring. It was certainly worthy of an engagement ring. She looked at it then finally back at Milford.

"Miss Busybody?" The music continued.

Armando was beginning to sweat. Did his music lose it's touch? No! He refused to believe it. The only way it wouldn't work was if shedidn't love him. But from everything Pablo told him, that was not the case.

"Oh, Milford." She finally spoke. She had his full attention. "I, I, I cant-"

Pablo and Armando looked at each other, panicked. Armando almost screeched his violin. Pablo motioned for him to keep playing.

"But, bu, bu, bu, bu, but Miss Busybody. I-I-I"

She placed her fingers over his mouth. "Milford. I can't believe you finally asked."

"Does that mean-"

"Yes, Milford. I will marry you."

He placed the ring on her finger. "It's so beautiful." She extended her hand looking at the most beautiful diamond she had ever seen. It glistened in the moonlight.

Armando and Pablo looked at each other in this tender moment and they were proud to be a part of it.

They all looked at Milford, who had a strange look on his face. He looked as if her were ready to burst. And that's just what he did.

* * *

Everyone in Lazy Town under the allure of the music, was startled when the spell was broken by a very loud, "waaaahooooo!"

Sportacus and Elena on the bench looked at each other awkwardly, and let go of their hands.

"Um," he was struggling for words. "Maybe we uh, should-"

"Yes, I think- um yeah." They both pointed and raced towards Bessie's house.

* * *

Pixel and Stephanie realized their arms were interlocked, stood up straight, eyes wide, looking at each other. "My uncle! That was him."

"Yeah, we'd better go see what's going on." Both blushing as they headed out.

* * *

Stingy and Trixie, who were gazing at each other, snapped out of it. "Was that the mayor?" He asked.

"Yeah. And it was weird. Stingy?"

"Yes?"

"We tell no one about this. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Good. Now let's go see what the mayor is wahooing about." They left the tree house.

* * *

Ziggy was about to take another bite of his chocolate when he heard the mayor yell. He looked at the candy in his hand then out the window. "Huh? I wonder if he found the candy I lost last week when I got stuck in Bessie's sheets. I'd better go see." He hopped out of his chair and headed over to Bessie's.

* * *

Robbie bolted up when he heard the 'wahoo' pour through his loudspeakers. He growled having been interrupted from the day dream he was having. "What was that annoying sound?" He went up the stairs, pulled down his periscope and searched the town for the disturbing noise. He saw everyone running towards Bessie's house. He moved the scope in the backyard where the activity was coming from and he watched.

* * *

Everyone ran into the back yard.

Sportacus looked around. "Mayor, this is beautiful. It must've been a very special evening."

"Wow uncle! This is amazing!

As the kids poured in, they marveled at the sight of the decorations.

"Everyone gather round. I have a very important announcement to make. I have asked Miss Busybody to marry me. And she said yes!"

"Wow! That's wonderful! Congratulations!" Sportacus shook his hand.

Everyone was overjoyed and gave their blessings.

(Robbie, in his lair, made a gagging motion.)

"So that's why you've been avoiding everyone all week?" Elena asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry I've been distant, everyone. But, I wanted everything to be perfect. And I owe a special thanks to Pablo Fantistico and his cousin, Armando Magnifico! And Miss Busybody of course for making me the happiest man on the planet."

"You did a great job keeping it a secret, uncle."

"Thank you, my dear. It wasn't easy. Believe me."

"So, then Bessie is gonna be your aunt?" Ziggy asked.

"Yup. I guess so." She smiled happily.

Everyone admired her engagement ring.

"That diamond is so beautiful. Can I have it?"

"Stingy!" Everyone bellowed.

Sportacus walked over to Armando. "Your music is very beautiful."

"Thank you! Armando will play sometheeng special for you."

"No, no." He smiled politely. "You music is very nice but it, ah, it has...an effect."

Armando smiled and lifted his violin. "My a dear Sportacus," he leaned in close. "When Armando plays, eet only has an eefect if there a feelings there een de first place." He played a more jovial tune leaving a surprised, slack jawed Sportacus to ponder his words.

"So, you two...this is love?" Elena asked still puzzled.

"Yes, of course dear." Miss Busybody answered in a motherly tone. "Why? What's on your mind?"

"...nothing." She didn't want to draw attention to her conundrum. "Congratulations." She smiled and gave them both a warm hug. Elena noticed Sportacus came and stood a few feet from her and gave her an awkward smile. In fact she noticed everyone was distant from each other. Stephanie from Pixel, and Stingy from Trixie.

Even now it seemed Sportacus was distant from her. What was happening, she just didn't understand. Something strange was going on. If it was love, it was definitely weird.

But at least the Bessie and Milford mystery was solved. It all made sense. She was going to put it aside for now. It was Bessie and Milford's time. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Oh, and Miss Busybody, the book shelf is all put together."

"Thank you Milford. You do know that the only reason I've asked you to do so much is so we could spend more time together in hopes that you would someday ask me."

"So, does that mean I won't have to do all that work?" He asked hopeful.

"Oh, of course not, Milford. It just means you'll be doing it as my husband now."

"If it's for you, it'll be worth it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Miss Busybody blushed. "Oh Milford. I think we should have an engagement party so all of Lazy Town can celebrate." All the kids were excited. "So, everyone should dress up.

Let's say Friday at 3? I'll invite my sister! I can't wait to tell-" She stopped in mid sentence. "Milford? Did you plan for my sister to get me out of the house?"

"Em, yes, yes I did."

"Why, you sneaky man." She smiled. "Well, it's getting late. You all have two days before the party. That gives you all time to find suitable clothing. Alright off you go. Sportacus dear, may I speak with you? And you too, Elena."

* * *

An observing Robbie casually strode to his orange chair and sat down. "So, a party the whole town is invited to." He tapped his fingertips together. "Hm. It's dress up time. But first, a before party nap." He fell fast asleep with an evil grin on his face.

* * *

All the kids left talking about the ring and how the proposal was long over due.

Sportacus approached at Bessie's request. "Bessie. What can help you with?"

"Well, I'm not sure what you have in the way of formal wear but if you need anything, there is a friend of mine who owns a formal dress shop in the next town. I'm sure he can help you find something for the special day."

Sportacus was taken aback. "Uh, oh. Um yes, yes. Th-thank you Bessie. Well, I'd better go. It's almost 8:08. Congratulations again, Bessie, Mayor." And he flipped away.

"Bye." Elena whispered. It wasn't like him to not say goodbye to her. She turned to Bessie.

"Elena, my dear. My sister and I went shopping and we found the most exquisite dress that would be perfect for You. Why don't you stop over before the party to try it on? I think it'll be perfect for you."

"Really Bessie? Thank you so much! That was so nice of you." She smiled. "I can't wait to see it."

"My pleasure dear. Now maybe you should get some sleep."

"Goodnight Bessie!" And she sprang off happily in her usual fashion.

"Thank you, Pablo. You helped make the most romantic evening any woman could dream of. Could we use your services again for the party?"

"But of course! We will return in two days. Come Armando!"

She turned to Milford, smiling. "It's going to be a wonderful party, Milford."

"Why do I have a feeling you're not talking about us?"

She giggled. "Come Milford we are going to have a party to plan."


	6. Chapter 6

Sportacus was in bed in tossing and turning. He didn't know why he was so restless. There was nothing unusual that happened that would keep him awake. There had to be something keeping him up. It was already two hours past his usual bed time. He tried counting sheep, having the airship play soft music, different positions, nothing seemed to be working.

He rolled on his back and closed his eyes. He took deep breaths and relaxed his body. He let his mind wander on relaxing thoughts, like sports candy, birthdays, sunshine, swimming, racing Elena in the water. A soothing smile broadened his face.

He thought about funny things, Ziggy and his lolly pops, the disguises Robbie dressed up in and he chuckled when he remembered Elena in Robbie's lair getting into Robbie's things including his disguises.

He thought about her enthusiastic greetings and innocent kisses when she was excited, which was quite a bit. He put his hands behind his head while he was thinking. He smiled thinking about when she was able to talk for the first time. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him she was so happy. He was happy she was happy. And everyone in Lazy Town should be happy.

He took a deep breath, sighed and happily fell asleep.

* * *

The next day came and everyone was excited about dressing up of the party.

Sportacus woke up later than usual after a restless nights sleep. He worked in his morning exercises and thought about the party. He decided to take Bessie's advice and get appropriate clothing.

He took the airship to the next town and found the shop called Well Suited.

He took a deep breath and went in. A bell went off as the door opened. It was a quaint little shop. He looked around to see if there was anything that caught his eye when a skinny man about his height approached him. He was wearing a thick striped white and salmon shirt, pink pants sported by a pink jacket with a buckle near the pocket.

"Hello. I'm Dave. What can I do you for today?" He said in a very cheery voice.

"Um, I, uh, think you know a friend of mine. Bessie Busybody. She said you could help me pick out a suit for-"

"OH, you must be Sportacus!" He was very excited and started clapping, which surprised Sportacus. "She told me all about you."

"Oh, she did? Good." He clumsily smiled.

"I pride myself on picking the right suit for my customers. I have been waiting for you sir." He looked him up and down and left the room and came back with a suit and held it up against Sportacus's body. "Hm. She said you were sporty fellow but she neglected to tell me how...muscular you were." He raised an eyebrow. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared to the back room again and Sportacus riffed through some suits on the rack when Dave popped up behind, startling Sportacus. "Oh!"

"Now you take off that...sporty outfit of yours, that fits so well, and try this on. By the way, I'd love to talk to the tailor who made your outfit. Anyhoo, the dressing room is behind that door. Go. Go. Go."

"Th-thank you." He took the suit and headed into the dressing room.

After a few minuets Dave knocked on the door. "How goes it in there?"

"The pants are too tight."

"Really? Well, we can't have that." He ran and got a different pair. He knocked on the door again. "Try these."

Sportacus opened the door a bit and took the pants. When he was finished he came out. Dave's mouth opened. "Oh yes! This is perfect! It suits you well. Hence the name of the shop." He winked.

"You think so?" Sportacus asked looking in the mirror.

"Most certainly!" He was brushing off any wrinkles on the suit. "And I know what looks good, my friend. Why don't you pop back in that blue number you came in with and I'll pack this up for you."

"Thank you, eh, Dave."

"No, thank you! As long as my suits find good homes, I'm happy." He said with a head tilt and went to the register.

"He's a very happy fellow." Sportacus smiled. And he seemed confident about the suit and, he had to admit, it was a nice suit. Once done, he got in his ship and headed back to Lazy Town.

* * *

Miss Busybody was on the phone all morning before she stopped for a lunch break. "Well, that works up an appetite. Milford! I think it's time you and I sat down to set a date for the wedding."

"Miss Busybody, I have been ready since I met you. I'm ready right now."

"Oh Milford. You are so sweet. Why don't we have it, say, in two weeks then? I have an idea. Why don't you find the perfect place and I'll take care of the rest. You did such a good job with the dinner and the proposal, this should be a walk in the park. And not Lazy Park." She stressed.

He heard her words and wondered how he could pull off the perfect spot for a wedding. "Oh, but of course."

"Good. I'll go make us lunch." She headed to the kitchen.

He waited till she was on the other side of the door before letting out a worried- "Oh my..."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena decided to take a long walk where ever her feet took her. She loved exploring. Plus it gave her plenty of time to think about things. Since her time in Lazy Town, she has processed a lot of information quickly. She was still getting to know herself. These walks helped her sort through things. There was a lot she understood and a lot she didn't.

She understood emotions all except for love. It seemed the most complicated. There were so many variables involved. It just was not as simple as the others. At least that she knew of. Sportacus offered his explanation so, it was time to move forward.

She decided to follow the stream she found outside of town. It ran under a small foot bridge, through a small forest.

At the end of the forest there was a beautiful meadow. There was a small river off to the left and on the right was a beautiful mountain range. And the meadow itself was covered with all different colored flowers. It was like a rainbow spilled it's colors in the meadow.

There were a few clouds that swirled in color with the sunlight. And in the middle of all the beauty she was experiencing, there was a single tree in the center of it all. A tree with white leaves. No, red leaves. As the leaves moved with the wind, she noticed that the tops were white and the bottoms were red. It was a wonderful sight. She walked to a small mound of grass and lay down. She had a view of the sky, meadow and the tree.

It was a long walk but it was worth it. She inhaled the floral scent and smiled as it penetrated her nostrils. She took in the view of the tree and flowers as they seemed to dance with one another, courtesy of an occasional breeze.

This was the best thing she had seen so far. She closed her eyes and etched the scenery in her mind. Between that, the sweet aroma and the hike, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

Robbie showed up at three o'clock on the nose at Elena's house. "I will ask Elena to be my date for the party and the wedding, before Sportaflop gets the idea to, and he'll be so upset she's going out with me and not him, that he'll town forever!" He laughed his evil laugh and knocked on the door.

"Hm." He knocked again and waited. He walked around and peeked in the windows. "Hm. She's not here. But what about our chess game? And my date?" He scratched his head. "I'd better find her before Sportacus does and ruins my plans."

* * *

"Hey Trixie! Have you picked out something to wear for the engagement party?" Stephanie ran up to her while she was swinging.

"Do we really have to dress up?"

"Yes, of course we do. If you want I can help you pick out something."

"I don't know. Dressing up is not my thing." She brushed her feet on the ground slowing her swinging.

"I tell you what. Let me help you pick out something and I promise it won't be too girly."

Trixie stopped and thought about it. "Mmm, ok. Deal."

"Great! Let's go!" As they headed out they saw Sportacus flipping towards the sports field.

He flipped, spun in the air and landed in front of the pair. "Hi guys!"

"Hey Sportacus! Are you going to be at the party tomorrow?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it! How about you?"

"Yup! I'm gonna help Trixie pick out something to wear. I wonder if Elena's ready?"

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen her all day?" Trixie piped up. "She's usually doing something to enjoy...everything."

Sportacus thought for moment and out of the corner of his eye he saw Robbie Rotten. The girls turned their heads and they all watched Robbie sneaking around yards, listening at doors, looking for something.

"Hm. Maybe I should have a chat with Robbie. See you guys later." He cartwheeled in Robbie's direction.

"I've looked everywhere but Ziggy's and poodles houses. She has to be in Lazy Town somewhere." He put his hands on his hips. "Where could she be?"

"I was wondering the something myself?"

Robbie was so startled by Sportacus, he jumped out of his spats and fell backwards. "Ah! Sportakook." He picked himself up. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing. What are you doing here? Are you looking for something?" He asked. "Maybe I could help you look?" He offered an innocent smile.

"Oh, no, no. That's ok." Awkwardly giggled. He bent down and picked up a shoe. "I'm just wandering around on this beautiful day." He added struggling to put it on his shoe

"Well, perhaps you'd like some company. We've never had a chance to talk." His eyebrows raised.

"Well, I think, uh, we can do that anytime, just not now."

"Why not?" He prodded happily.

Robbie stammered for words which didn't come out. He stood there hoping something would surface while he hopped getting his other shoe on. "Um..."

He got his shoe on and stood up straight looking at Sportacus who was waiting for an answer. He brought up his finger and opened his mouth, but again nothing. Then he brought up both hands in a frustrating manner, growled and marched off.

"Robbie! What's wrong?" He topped off. Once he was out of sight he chortled. "Oh Robbie. But, I wonder what he's up to." Sportacus looked around the area and saw nothing out of place. Then he looked around Lazy Town and remembered what Trixie said about not seeing Elena all day. "Well, I think I know 'who' Robbie was looking for. But if he can't find her..."

"Oh, Sportacus!" The mayor ran to him. "I need your help!"

Sportacus looked at his crystal. It was quiet so she was in no danger. As long as it could detect her. He still didn't know if it could given her situation. "Mayor! What's wrong?"

He bent over to catch his breath when he reached Sportacus."I have a question to ask you. Two, to be exact. I was wondering if you could be my best man for the wedding?"

"Wow, mayor I am honored!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes! Of course!"

"Oh, thank you! Now as first duty as my best man...I need help! I did such a good job with the engagement, Miss Busybody wants me to find the perfect wedding spot! Can you help me?"

Sportacus chuckled. "Yes, I will help you but I'd like to find Elena first. She's not been around all day and I would like to make sure she's alright. It's almost dinner time."

"Oh yes, yes. Certainly. Thank you Sportacus."

He headed to the airship to get a better view.

* * *

Elena opened her eyes, stretched and yawned. "Oh boy! I think I slept too much." She stood up. As soon as she did, everything became dark. The scenery flickered. She moved backwards. There was something after her. It didn't know where she was but it wanted her. Something was after Sportacus. It wanted him even more. Something that shouldn't be here. It was trying to grow. It was evil. It was going to come after Sportacus. It was going to get him. It sensed her. She ran as fast as she could. It started in her direction. It was getting closer. It didn't know her but it wanted her. It knew Sportacus but it wanted her.

It was getting closer. Her heart raced as she tried to escape. She was tired, hungry and afraid for her life. It was going to suck her up. The hairs in the back of her neck stood on end. It was dark and she didn't know what direction she was going. She fell, rolled and got back on her feet. Her arms flailing trying of of feel for anything in her path. It was too close.

* * *

Sportacus was pacing in his airship. He had to find someway to find Elena. She was not in Lazy Town. He had a feeling she needed help. It had him on edge. He popped his crystal out of its casing. "Maybe you can't help her but maybe you can help me." He sat down in the middle of the airship. "I have no idea what I'm doing but I think there is more to you than meets the eye." He crossed his legs and closed his eyes. He visualized her in his mind. Every body part, every curve, the color of her eyes and hair. Height, weight, build, everything. He waited. Nothing. He opened his eyes.

"Ok, you might not be able to detect her. I have to think of something else. Ah. The gift of sight. Ok, let's try this." He closed his eyes and he let the crystal guide his mind beyond Lazy Town. He could see faster. It was almost instant. He looked north well beyond then east. Nothing. South. He stretched his mind. He could see a stream, forest, a meadow-something was in the forest. It was her. She was running. He opened his eyes. He jumped in the pilots seat and peddled as fast as he could.

* * *

The blackness was closing in. She was breathing harder. Sweat was pouring down her face. It was going to have her any second. It was feet from her. She turned back to see if it had any shape and she ran into something solid and screamed in terror.

"Elena!" She was fighting to get away as it called her name. But it wouldn't let her go. "Elena! Wake up!" She wasn't awake? She had to wake up! 'Wake up' she forced herself awake to being held by Sportacus. She focused her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him trembling. "It's ok. I've got you. Your safe now."

"I don't like this." She sobbed. It knows you and it's going to get us both."

"What is?"

"I-I don't know. It's always blackness. It's not supposed to be here! But it knows you!" She buried herself in his arms.

"Elena, I think it's just a really bad nightmare. You've been having them on and off for a while."

"No. There is something out there."

"Is it here now?"

She leaned up. "No... I don't feel what I felt before."

"Maybe it was just a nightmare. Our dreams can produce powerful feelings good and bad."

"Do you really think it could be just a nightmare?" Her eyes scared but hopeful

"Yes. I do think so." But he didn't feel entirely convinced. He didn't know why but he was getting the feeling there was something waiting...


	8. Chapter 8

Sportacus was starting to get an uneasy feeling about Elena's nightmares. Maybe what she was feeling was spilling on him or maybe that there was something out there. She looked at him, worried.

"I wish I knew what was happening. I'm scared and I don't like this feeling. Anytime I have this...nightmare, I feel out of control. Why am I having them? And what does it want with you?"

It was really bothering her. More than a regular nightmare would. And what bothered him the most was that for some reason his crystal was not detecting her. Why wasn't it? "I wish I knew why. About a lot of things."

"I was really enjoying myself until I fell asleep. It was such a beautiful spot.

"That reminds me, what were you doing out here? You've been gone all day."

"Every once in a while I take a walk and explore. It gives me a chance to see new things and it clears my head so I can think."

"Well, I think until we find out what's behind your nightmares, you should put your walks on hold for a while."

"So you do think there is something going on."

He slipped up. He pursed his lips. "I don't know but I think you should be careful. And my crystal can't detect you all the time and I don't know why."

Her stomach grumbled. "Come on. My airship is close. Why don't we get you some food and get you home. You will feel better."

"Thank you Sportacus." She took a deep breath.

"Maybe a party tomorrow will lift your spirits?"

"Yeah, maybe."

They were walking to the ladder and she stopped. She closed her eyes for a minute. Sportacus watched her. He knew what she was doing so he waited. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath and shrugged.

"The mayor asked me to be his best man at his wedding."

"Really?...what does that mean?"

"It means I help him with him with his part of the wedding."

"That's wonderful!...isn't it?"

"Yes." He smiled.

She was more relaxed once she got back to Lazy Town.

* * *

Robbie begrudgingly watched TV with his bowl of snacks and soft drink. Every once and a while a 'Sportakook or Sportanerd would pass his lips. His speakers came down with a resounding rumbling noise that came through them, startling him and the snacks out of his lap. Gritting his teeth, he ran to his periscope to see what the rumble was. His spying eyes came up on the airship and he saw Sportacus and Elena.

'Are you sure you're gonna be ok?'

'Yes. Thank you.' She reached up and gave him a hug. 'Hey, wait a sec. If your crystal didn't find me, how did you?'

Robbie cocked his head, interested.

'I tried something new. We can talk about that some other time. Maybe I check on you later.'

She nodded and headed home.

"So, his crystal can't detect her. Interesting." He thought while rubbing his chin when suddenly he realized something. "She's alone! I can talk to her now." He rubbed his hands together and left.

* * *

Elena made some dinner and put it in her oven to warm up. She went to her closet and picked out a dress for the party. She sat down on her bed trying to think of what her nightmares could be. Whatever they were, she didn't feel them anymore. She lay down and closed her eyes but she was finding it difficult trying to rest. She got up, went to the refrigerator and poured some milk. As she put the glass to her lips, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door. "Robbie? What are you doing here?"

"Um, well I didn't see you for chess this afternoon."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I took a walk and fell asleep."

"Really? That's my favorite thing to do!"

She chuckled. "Come in."

"So, I was wondering..." He was nervously clearing his throat. "If you...were going to

DING

"My dinner is ready." She headed to the kitchen with Robbie following. She pulled out leftovers from the oven. "You were saying?"

"Yes, well...I was wondering if you'd like to...-"

"Woha!" She backed into Robbie. "Sorry. I didn't know you were right behind me."

He backed up so she could put the pan on the hot plate. "That's ok. So, about the party."

Knock knock.

He had to get this out now. "Can I escort you to the party?" He closed his eyes.

"Huh? Um, sure. That'd be fun!" She smiled and left to answer the door.

"She said yes?" He smiled. "Yes!"

She answered the door. "Sportacus!" She beamed a big smile. "Hi."

"Sportacus?" Robbie headed to the door.

"Hi. I wanted to check in on you. Make sure you were ok."

"I'm ok. Come in. I'm glad you're here!" As soon as she stepped aside, Robbie stepped up behind her.

The two stood face to face. "Robbie?"

"Hello Sportacus." He said with a gloating a smile, enunciating every syllable of his name.

Sportacus had an awkward grin. "Well, if you're busy-"

"No. Come in. I wanted to get your opinion about something."

Robbie knew Sportacus didn't like him being here. His plan was working.

"Yes, well, I'll be going." He kissed her hand. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for the party." He added still smiling as he passed Sportacus and walked into the closet. Then he nonchalantly walked back out. "Heh heh. Nice closet." He said going out the correct door.

"Bye." She looked at Sportacus puzzled. "The closet...thats new." She shrugged.

As the door closed Robbie let out an evil laugh and headed back to his lair.

She grabbed Sportacus's hand and pulled him in the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" He could see her enthusiasm that he liked so much.

"Yes. I almost forgot. Ok, now I decided to try something and I want you to help me."

"Sure, what can I do?"

She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of chocolate cupcakes. "I made these and I wanted to get your opinion on how they tasted."

"Elena, you know if I eat sugar I have a meltdown."

"But these are different. I've made a lot of modifications. I've experimented with the juices from sports candy in place of sugar. Apple is the best one so far." She put a cupcake on a napkin in front of him.

Sportacus looked at it uneasily.

"Oh please Sporty, please?"

"Sporty?"

"Yeah, it's a nick name. It's cute. Please?

"I don't know...Laney."

"Laney?"

"Yes. It's a nickname. It's cute."

She thought for a few seconds. "Laney. Laney...I love it!" She hugged him around his neck.

Well, that didn't work. "I'm not sure about this cupcake."

She went to the fruit bowl and grabbed an apple and sat down. "Look, I'm sure it's all ok. If not, I have an apple right here. Please, please, please." She made puppy dog eyes at couldn't resist her emerald eyes. Especially when she made that look. She'd use that persuasive look a few times before and it worked. Just as it was going to this time.

He knew she wouldn't hurt him. He didn't like the idea of a melt down but she was prepared and he might not have one. "Ok. I try for you." He picked it up and brought it to his mouth. She waited in anticipation. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, took a bite and chewed...and chewed. He opened his eyes, surprised. It tasted great! He swallowed and waited. A smile came across his face and he took another bite to make sure.

"Wow! This is wonderful!"

"Really? You really like it?"

"Yes!" He smiled. "I've never had anything like it!" He was happy.

She, in her usual enthusiastic style, gave her standard hug and kiss. "I'm so happy! Sports candy cupcakes!"

"How did you even think to do this?"

"Well, when Robbie first came over here he brought a...house warming cake? I think is what he called it. Anyway, I couldn't eat it. It was just too sweet. I started trying different foods and I found I really couldn't stand anything with sugar. Is that an elf thing by the way? Anyway, I got a cook book and I've been trying different recipes and, ta da!"

"Robbie brought you a cake?"

She nodded. "I keep it for him when he visits." She wrapped up the cupcakes and put them back. "I also made sports candy ice pops for those hot days!"

"You've been busy."

"Sometimes." She wiped down the counter.

"So...Robbie is going to take you to the party?"

She stopped. "Yeah. He just asked me before he left. Is there anything I should know about this party?" She started to clean the refrigerator and table.

"I don't think so. It's just a party to celebrate the engagement with family and friends."

"Oh. Ok."

"Well, maybe I'd better go. It's getting late. Thank you again for the sports candy cupcake."

"Um ok. I guess it is getting late. I'm glad you came by." She gave him a very tight hug. More for her because she was getting an anxious feeling. She didn't want to go to sleep. Although it might be just because of earlier. She had to find some way to relax.

Sportacus noticed her hug was longer than usual. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" She pulled back. "Yeah." She snapped back to her normal self. "Well, I'm gonna do... something and go to bed."

"Sleep well." He could tell she was still uneasy. He was going to keep the airship close just in case.

* * *

The dawn broke. Elena was very relaxed but very uncomfortable. She reached around for her pillow when she lost her balance and fell. Instinct made her reach out for the bed to stop her fall only to find she was holding onto a branch of a tree. She was startled and almost lost her grip. She screamed as the branch started to crack. She held on for dear life. She was trying not to make any sudden movements. She had to think of something.

She didn't know where she was or how she got here. All she knew was the branch was going to break, Sportacus couldn't detect her, there was no one around to rescue her and it was a very long way down.


	9. Chapter 9

I hoped you enjoyed this. Please let me know how I'm doing. I have meany more stories to go! Thanks!

Sportacus's in his bed, was sleeping peacefully when-

Beep beep beep. Sportacus awoke quickly. "Someone's in trouble!" He threw his covers off.

"Elena?" He hopped in the pilots seat, let loose the skypod and headed in her direction.

* * *

"Ok Laney. Just flip up. Use those warrior skills." She started to swing her feet and the branch cracked more. "Ahh! Alright, that's not going to work. Maybe down." She looked and it was a long way down and all the branches below were seared off. The branch cracked again. "Wha-! How? This is not good!" She decided to inch her way to the body of the tree when the branch gave way and she fell!

Sportacus peddled as fast as he could. He heard Elena scream and saw her falling from the tree ahead. He stopped the pod, aimed his shooter at the next tree and jumped in her direction. He grabbed her around her waist, swinging, until he had enough slack to get to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She was in shock. "Elena? Elena!"

"I-I-I-..." Were the only words that came out of her mouth.

He held her arms. "Elena, what happened?"

She shook her head in disbelief. "I-don't know." She walked over to the tree and picked up one of the branches that were on the ground. She held it out to Sportacus.

"This is...recent." He looked up and saw most of the branches were missing. "Elena, I think until we figure out your nightmares, we should stay together."

"No. This wasn't the nightmare. This was different. Something else."

"Are you sure?"

"It doesn't have the same feeling the nightmares-" she looked at Sportacus standing there, stunned, looking past her. "What-?" She turned around and backed into him, and covered her mouth. There was a clear path of destruction of down trees and scattered branches. Sportacus placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did I do...that?" He was speechless. "What's happening?"

"I don't know but, I think I should keep a close eye on you."

"Sportacus..." A sinister whisper called making the both of them jump.

Elena faced him quickly. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." He understood the nightmare feeling she was talking about now. It was very unsettling. All he wanted to do was leave. "Let's go." He led her away. He didn't like the voice that called his name. It felt like it pierced his very core. When they got back to the airship he was quiet for the ride back to Lazy Town.

"Do you know something about that voice?" She finally spoke up.

"I really don't know but, there is something, I can't place my finger on. Listen, about Bessie's party this afternoon. Do you think-? Never mind." He was wondering if she should still be going to the party with Robbie.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She paced until they arrived. "I thought your crystal couldn't detect me?" She asked as he pulled the parking break up.

"It can't detect you all the time for some reason. And I don't like that."

She felt bad about what was happening. She couldn't help it. She had no idea what was happening or how to stop it. She climbed down the ladder and Sportacus landed next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna get ready for the party." She left in a hurry.

Sportacus didn't know how to help her which bothered him. He knew what happened bothered her more than she was willing to say. He decided to retrace her steps. Maybe there was a clue. He flipped away.

* * *

Robbie Rotten was in his lair practicing conversations to Elena in the mirror. He had to make Sportacus think she liked him. He was imagining Lazy Town lazy again. No more sports or flippity flips, kids inside all day, peace and quiet.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. Elena did everything she could to relax. She was trying to put on her best 'nothing was wrong face' all day. She kept wondering how she ended up in a tree so far away. And did she really destroy all those trees? And how? Theses questions plagued her all day until there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Robbie. Your date for the party!" He said cheerily.

"The party! I'll be right there!" She ran in the bedroom and got dressed as fast as she could. then to the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, threw on her shoes and ran to the door. She decided to just concentrate on the party. She put everything else behind her.

She opened the door, out of breath, to Robbie Rotten sporting his maroon blazer. "Hello-my...dear." He was suddenly finding it difficult to get words out. He was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a sleeveless teal handkerchief sundress with a flower trim. Her soft features and her emerald eyes made it hard to turn away. He also found it hard to look because he got very nervous. "Uh...hi there."

"Hi. Are you ok?" She noticed that same goofy look. Only now it seemed like he was hypnotized. "Robbie?"

He snapped back to reality. "Why, yes, yes. I think I-..."

She had no idea what was wrong with him. Until he fell down the porch steps that is. She remembered what Sportacus said, that he liked her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She didn't want to complicate anything with what else was going on. "Are you ok?" She asked as he got back on his feet.

"What? Oh, yes. I, uh, shall we go?"

"Ok." She chucked. And they headed to Bessie's.

* * *

Sportacus followed the path Elena had taken when she was, for lack of a better word, sleepwalking. He saw her foot prints and no others. The trees were a bigger mystery. A few were uprooted and others looked as if they were chopped in a single swipe. There was no weapon of any kind around. "This is very strange."

An alarm went off. He slid back the casing to his armband and saw it was almost three o'clock. There was nothing more he could learn so, he headed back to Lazy Town.

* * *

Robbie and Elena arrived at Bessie's house. Milford answered the door. "Oh hello Elena my dear and eh, Mr Rotten? Eh, come in."

"Why thank you, Mr Mayor." He replied.

"The party is in the back." Elena gave the mayor a hug and thanked him. They headed to the yard. "Elena and Robbie Rotten? Oh my."

In the back yard, the kids were scattered about talking when all heads turned to see Elena with Robbie Rotten. Their mouths opened.

She stopped and whispered to Robbie. "Why are they staring?"

"They are...not used to seeing me...so well dressed? Would you like a drink?"

"Uh, sure."

The kids ran up to her when Robbie left her side. "Elena? Where's, where's Sportacus?"

"He should be coming soon. Oh, and you can call me Laney. Sporty picked it out it." She smiled.

"Aw. It's cute. Wait. Sporty?" Ziggy was puzzled. "Are we changing our names? I get Ziggycus!"

"Who's changing names?" Robbie returned handing Elena a drink.

"It's my nick name. Laney." She said.

"Laney." Robbie repeated. "Ok. Ooh. Chocolate lava cake. I love lava cake!"

"Ah, Elena my dear." Bessie approached. "And...Mr Rotten." She was uneasy.

"Yes. I heard it was a celebration for all of Lazy Town. It was very generous of you. And congratulations."

"Mm, yes. Thank you. Well, Mr Rotten I could use your help with something inside the house. Could I borrow him, Elena?"

"Um, ok." She looked at Stephanie. "Have I missed something?"

"I think we all did. Come on. There are some great munchies you can try. See if there are any other foods you like."

They headed for the table with the rest of the kids.

Bessie led Robbie in the kitchen. Pablo turned around. "Ah! Miss Busybody. The food eez almost-" he gasped loud and stood protectively between Robbie and his food. "You will not touch my food!"

"No. He won't Pablo." She walked up to Robbie who walked backwards until he was backed against a wall. His eyes wide. He knew not to mess with Bessie.

"Now, Mr Rotten, I don't know what you may be planning but if you in ANY way interfere with today or my wedding day, you will have me to answer to." She said with her best smile. "Do we have an understanding?"

He twitched his nose accompanied with an uncomfortable grin. "Uh, yyyes. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Good. Now, why don't you bring that tray of cupcakes out to the table."

He did as he was asked leaving as quickly as he could. He placed the tray on the table and joined Elena. "I hope I wasn't gone too long."

"I don't think so. The kids are helping me try new foods."

Robbie reached for the chocolate lava cake when he saw Sportacus enter the yard. He put his arm around Elena's waist pulling her close.

"Oh." Surprised, she looked at him.

"It looked like you were going to fall over." He said glancing out of the corner of his eye making sure Sportacus was watching.

Sportacus saw Robbie's arm around Elena. He just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't like what he saw but what if she did like Robbie?

"My turn!" Trixie said. "Try this. It's pepperoni."

She slowly put it in her mouth and chewed. "This is spicy. I like it."

"How about this?"Robbie offered. It was a piece of cheese on a toothpick. He brought to her mouth. "Open wide" he said playfully. She opened her mouth. He knew Sportacus was watching him feed her. His plan was working. Soon he will be so heartbroken he will leave Lazy Town forever.

He took a deep breath and walked over to the group.

"Hello Sportacus. How are you doing today?" Robbie asked with a smile.

"I'm great!" He smiled. "What are you all doing?"

"We're each picking a different food for Laney to try to see what she likes. Huh."

"Laney? Well, that's sounds like an Interesting game. May I try?"

"Ooh yes, yes!" Elena responded excitedly.

Sportacus looked over the table. He felt he could pick out something that she would really like, better than Robbie. "Ah ha!" He reached over and put small chunks of tomato on a small piece of French bread. "Try this."

She took a bite. She stopped. "This is great! What is it?"

"Bruschetta." He smiled happily, he could see Robbie was not so happy.

Bessie and the mayor came over, arm in arm. "Everyone!" She started "I wanted to thank you all for coming. Milford is going to pick the perfect wedding spot and then we will officially announce the wedding date."

Robbie put his arm around Elena knowing Sportacus was behind them.

Milford looked at Sportacus who gave him a reassuring nod.

"So, please enjoy. We are so happy to celebrate our engagement with all of you. Pablo Fantistico is preparing a special meal. We can make our way inside momentarily."

"Oh, I just remembered, I have to talk to Pablo." She took a cupcake off the tray. "I'll be right back."

Robbie was getting ready to reach for the lava cake when there was a tap on his shoulder. "Robbie. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm here with my lovely date." Sportacus's expression became serious. "Why? You aren't upset that she likes me are you?"

"Robbie, this is not a game."

"A game! A perfect way to settle this. A duel or a food off, so to speak."

The kids gathered and watched.

"What are you talking about?"

"We each pick a food off this table that the other will eat. The one who can eat more of that food, wins. So, if I win, you you admit Laney likes me better and leave Lazy Town forever! If you win, I will never give you a sugar apple again." He reached over for a lava cake but he wanted them for himself so, he picked up the last cupcake instead.

Sportacus raised an eyebrow. He looked at the table and picked up a vegetable kabob. Robbie's mouth twitched. Was he seriously going to take the challenge?

"After you." He handed it to Robbie who unsteadily handed the cupcake to Sportacus.

"Wait! Sportacus! You can't be serious!"

"It'll be ok Stephanie." He gave her a wink.

"Well, Robbie? Shall we say on the count of three?"

Robbie was nervous. "This is some kind of trick, isn't it?"

"How could it be a trick? You picked the challenge and the food. I had nothing to do with it."

Robbie was still skeptical. But he was right. It was his plan. He sniffed the vegetables and made a disgusted face. He looked at Sportacus who looked confident. Ah ha! He was bluffing. That was it. There was no way Sportacus would go through with it. Even if he did, he would still get more of the vegetables down than he could the cupcake. It would be melt down city.

"Ready?" Sportacus took a deep breath looking that the cupcake.

"Alright. One."

The kids couldn't believe Sportacus was going to eat a cupcake.

"Two."

Both brought the food to their mouths. The kids covered theirs.

"Three."

Sportacus took a bite and Robbie did the same. They chewed. Robbie chewed as long as he could. He gagged on the second bite and split it out.

Sportacus chewed and swallowed and took another bite. "Mm. It's good." And finished the whole thing.

Everyone was shocked.

"Huh? Sportacus? You can eat sugar?"

Robbie stood up straight. Arms firmly at his sides. "How-? But you can't eat sugar!"

Elena came back out happily skipping over to the group. "Hey, guess what? Pablo loved my sports candy cupcake! He's going to feature it in his next cook book!" She was jumping around. "Isn't it great?" She hugged Sportacus.

Robbie shot a look at the empty tray. "Sports candy cupcake?!" Sportacus was smiling. And the kids giggled.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Robbie has been nice enough to agree to never give me a sugar apple again."

He raised his hands in protest and stormed off.

"Where's he going?" Elena asked.

"I think he's partied out." Stephanie chuckled.

Sportacus turned to face Elena. "...You look very lovely."

She blushed. "Thank you."

Pablo entered the yard. "The Fantastico special eez rrready!"

Everyone headed inside for a fantastic-o meal.

* * *

Robbie in his lair, flopped indignantly in his chair. "Sports candy cupcakes. Blah! I was so close!" He folded his arms. "The deal is off. He cheated! What kind of a world is it where an honest villain is bested by a cheating hero?" He sobbed. "And I didn't even get any lava cake."


End file.
